


Accommodation switch (part 1)

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Series: Accommodation switch [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Mary wants a better life for the Wright sisters. Instead of their cramped newspaper office, she suggests them to come live with her in a new house.





	Accommodation switch (part 1)

Rain cluttered on the metal roof of the Publick Occurences. On the radio, Travis could be heard; something about his adventure with the Vault Dweller. As if beckoned by it, Mary barged into the office with Dogmeat trotting behind her.

"Well, speak of the devil", Piper greeted her. Right after she said that, she was met with a shower of water and mud as Dogmeat shook himself dry. "Dog!" Piper groaned, disgusted at the filth that was thrown at her. Mary held her arms wide open: "Piper~." "Blue...", Piper threatened while looking at her with eyes that said 'Don't you dare!'. Pleased with her reaction, Mary chuckled: "Yeah, wouldn't want you to get wet." Squinting her eyes for a second, Piper decided to ignore the innuendo. Instead, she went to get a towel. 

By the time she got back, Mary had already thrown off her soaked jacket and was seated in front of the stove. Piper approached her and started drying off her hair. They stayed like that in silence for a while, listening to the homy sounds of the rain, the radio and Nat playing with the dog.

"Hey, boo?" Mary spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I asked around the mayor's office and they said there's a house for sale. How would you and Nat like to live in a bigger home?" she suggested.

Natalie cocked her head up. "Does that mean I can have my own room?" Mary winked: "Yeah! It'd require some work, but I rebuilt Sanctuary from the ground up, so  _that_ should be a piece of cake." While Nat's face lit up, Piper looked concerned. "Blue, I dunno... Do we even have that kind of money?" she questioned. "Honey, I've been doing jobs all over for the past year. I can afford 2000 caps, don't worry."

"..."

Mary took a deep breath and grabbed Piper by the hands. "Look, I just want the best for you guys. You shouldn't have to live in a cramped office like this." Piper turned her gaze to her little sister. "Well, it would be nice for Nat to be able to live in an actual house", she mumbled. "Come on, it'll be cosy! You, me, li'l Nat and Dogmeat; the four of us will love it there", Mary tried to persuade her.

Eventually Piper sighed: "Ah heck, sure, let's do it. What do we got to lose?" Nat started cheering as soon as she finished her sentence and went to give her big sister and Mary a hug.

The four of them were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I'm most likely going to make a part two ^_^


End file.
